


Moon Trance

by Cajun_Moma2014



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_Moma2014/pseuds/Cajun_Moma2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru knew without a doubt, his heir would be great and powerful one day, born on a night of loss and sacrifice. He would make sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Trance

Moon Trance

Prologue: House of Moon

Inuyasha x Naruto Crossover Story

Pairing: Shikamaru x Kagome

Summary: Kagome was born with great power, on a night of loss and sacrifice. Her father couldn't be more proud. AU

…

 

It was a marriage of convenience. 

It wasn't love by any means but the Lord over the House of the Moon found a certain companionship with his wife. Sesshomaru Taisho held a definite fondness for his wife Midoriko, one that was intensified when she fell pregnant with his only child. One that caused a line of worry on his face as he heard her screams from the other side of the paper thin doors. He was so close to her yet he couldn't help in anyway. Two of her midwives that stood guard to make sure he would stay away from his laboring wife ensured it.. It was beyond frustrating but apparently there had been complications at the beginning of the birthing process, one Sesshomaru at first wasn't truly worried about but now he wasn't so sure as the hours had passed and his wife was now going into her sixteenth hour of labor.

The man had decided instead of worrying over his wife to instead focus on what he was sure would be a son. Would he have his father's silver locks or his mother's black hair with his warm topaz eyes or her purple hues? He would, no doubt in his mind have his indigo crescent moon on his forehead as all heirs of this particular clan do. 

His thoughts were drawn to a close of his child at the sound of a newborn babies wails. And the eldest healer of his clan walked out.

“Kaede-san? …” 

The old woman looked at her head of house a small sad smile drew upon her face as she spoke to her Lord, her words heavy with grief, “Comgratulations, Sesshomaru-sama. You have been blessed with a very healthy daughter.”

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, one he didn't even realize he was holding, before he had a chance to comment however Kaede continued speaking. “My Lord, milady said she is ready to see you.”

Sesshomaru stood his long silver braided hair moving along with his motions. He moved past Kaede and saw his wife tired and drowsy from giving him the greatest gift she could offer him. He raven colored locks stuck to her sweaty skin as she held their babe to her bosom, feeding the now quiet infant.

He was filled with more pride than he thought as he saw the tuft of black hair; he could already tell she would have the same shine of blue through hers as her mother does. Worry filled him the closer he got to his wife and babe though as his sensitive nose picked up on the scent of metallic and with horror he realized looming death.

Realization hit him as he realized why Kaede had a sad look announcing what should have been such wonderful news for him and his clan.

Midoriko gave her husband a knowing look as he drew to the two females. The babe now quite content with her meal she received from her mother. She watched as her husband sat next to her and she held her daughter a bit closer before offering her to her father. She smiled tiredly as Sesshomaru took in his familiar purple crescent moon etched on his daughter's forehead and shock before a smile graced the regal ninja Lord's face as his daughter gazed her golden orbs on her father for the first time before offering him the cutest gum filled smile.

“How long?”

Seshomaru's quiet yet strong voice broke through her thoughts and since he entered the room Midoriko looked away from her family. She wanted to keep that vision of her daughter and husband for whatever little time she could.

“Not long. Kaeda-chan says that the only reason I'm still as lucid as I am is because of my ninja training and advanced healing. Even that and Kaede's medical experience aren't enough to stop my bleeding.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sesshomaru looked at his wife, “Her name?”

Midoriko contemplated the question for a long time, she was expecting her entire pregnancy for her husband and old friend to name the babe, though Sesshomaru was also hoping for a boy.

“Kagome.”

“Kagome Taisho it is then.” Sesshomaru agreed

They sat there in the delivery room of their compound in silence basking in the unity of their little family while they could, taking turns holding their little Kagome. It was only for a few minutes more before Midoriko laid back after handing their daughter to her husband for what she knew would be the last time. A small smile glowed upon her face though, their child was healthy and strong and she just knew great things would come from this baby. Her baby. And with those thoughts Lady Taisho closed her eyes for the last time.

Sesshomaru looked sadly on the form of his once wife. A tear escaping one of his eyes as he, mindful of his young heir in his arms, kisses his wife for the last time, and walks out of the room giving the remaining midwives their orders.

He knew, just as his now deceased wife, his daughter would be great and powerful.

…


End file.
